The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
A CMC body may be placed over a metallic support piece to limit deformation of the CMC body when the CMC body is subjected to mechanical stress. In some examples, the CMC body may be a CMC vane or a CMC blade, which is subjected to mechanical stress such as an aerodynamic load, and which is subject to a thermal load. CMC material is vulnerable to thermal distress under excessive thermal loading. Therefore, cooling systems are desirable for CMC vanes and blades to remove excessive heat, or to distribute heat evenly across the profile of the airfoil.